Discontentment
by beautifulgeek11
Summary: If he weren't Uchiha Sasuke, things would have been easier for both of them. SasuIno.


**Note:** You see, it is **my birthday** so I thought, I should write a oneshot for my favorite pairing! Oh my goodness, I feel old! Today is my birthday, and I want to say happy birthday to **Lamanth**, tomorrow is her birthday (her profile said so).

PS- I didn't make a typo in my summary. It is 'were' not 'was', I guess you can figure that out by yourself.

**Discontentment**

**Summary:** If he were not Uchiha Sasuke, things would have been easier for both of them.

* * *

_**(Somewhere in Amegakure) **_

There was a beautiful blond-haired girl and an attractive dark-haired man standing not so far away from each other.

"Listen up, Sasuke," Ino heaved a sigh, as she tried to look at his onyx eyes. "This is just not working anymore."

He stayed quiet. He knew this was coming, but he didn't know that it would be this sooner. It just had been a year.

"Long distance relationships don't work," Ino bit her lips as she focused her gaze at the ground. "Love is not really everything in a relationship…"

"…You want to break it off?" he asked, he was feeling uneasy. "Is that it, Ino?"

Obviously. That was she wanted. Seeing each other just once and twice a month was not enough. She had to take missions in Amegakure or somewhere near that said village just to see him. And sometimes, it could be really tiring.

"Yes," she admitted. She could not still look at his eyes. "We have to break it off, we can't be like this forever."

He knew she was saying the fact. Even though he wanted to tell her 'no', he couldn't. Because she was risking herself every time she was doing this. And he knew that she detested the fact that she was betraying everyone in Konoha every time she was seeing him.

"Is that what you _really _want?"

"No," she confessed as she tightened her fists. "To tell you the truth, I still want to be with you but… I don't want to deceive my own village anymore. Dating you secretly, I am _technically_ deceiving my homeland. And I can't stand that fact, Sasuke."

"Stay with me," he said, he was emotionless but Ino could tell that he was sincere when he uttered those words. "Stay with me, Ino."

She knew that eventually this would happen. She had to choose, either him or her own homeland. Was she willing to give up her own happiness and chose Konoha over him? Or was she going to choose her own happiness and betray Konoha?

"I-I don't know, Sasuke…"

If she would let him go, she was sure that she was going to regret that decision for all eternity. But if chose she betrayed Konoha, a big part of her would be missing forever and it would be remorseful as well. She didn't know that this would be harder than she thought it would be. She was just planning to meet him up today just to tell him that their relationship would not work anymore so she had to break it off and be loyal to her own country. But this wasn't going as she planned.

"Ino," he called her. He was looking at her, he was still blank. "Don't you want to stay with me?"

"Dammit, Sasuke," Ino wanted to cry. Sasuke was making this so hard for her. "Don't say no more words, you are making everything harder."

He hated seeing her sad and confused but he wanted her to choose. Now or never. Even him was somewhat annoyed of their relationship because they were not seeing each other every time and they could not be opened to everyone about their relationship. But he wanted to keep her and he wanted this relationship to keep going.

"Just choose, Ino," he was trying to be calmed. Ino closed her eyes, the tears were now sliding on her face.

"I've decided," she was brushing away the tears on her face. "I'm choosing Konoha. Sorry, Sasuke."

He wasn't that shocked to her decision. He had to be realistic, the probability that she would choose Konoha over him was bigger than the probability that she would choose him over Konoha.

"I understand," his voice became weaker, he turned around. He was ready to walk off but Ino called his name, and that made him stopped on his track.

"Sasuke!" she walked closer to him. "Can I make my last request?"

"What is it?" he looked at her in her eyes. She could feel his sadness, even if he was masking his emotion. She could see it. Those eyes said it all.

"Can you hug me before you walk away?" she was unsure of this request. "You know… as a _goodbye_."

He heaved her to a firm hug. She could feel his heart and this made her cry again. She hated saying a goodbye. Especially that this person was _indeed_ a big part of her life.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. His voice was a lot softer than before. "I'm sorry that I cannot grow old with you because I am Uchiha Sasuke."

"Maybe if you weren't Sasuke, things would be a lot easier," she hugged him tighter. "Maybe if you weren't Sasuke, you wouldn't have to go to the pain you've gone through and you didn't have to leave Konoha. Maybe if you weren't Sasuke, we didn't have to go to this kind of situation. But I am sure of one thing, if you weren't Sasuke, I wouldn't love you… I am not regretting the fact that you are Uchiha Sasuke."

"If you keep on talking like that; I will hate myself for letting you go."

"Okay, I'm gonna shut up now," Ino pulled out from the hug. "A goodbye doesn't mean forever, right?"

He shook his head and smiled genuinely. It wasn't an arrogant smirk that he always made. It was a warm smile. "Take care of yourself, Ino."

"Don't forget the three month rule," Ino reminded him as she grinned widely. "I'll be sad if you're gonna have a new girlfriend within three months."

"That's a deal."

"I have to get going now," her grin turned into a sad smile. "I'll see you next time. Keep safe and stay out of trouble. Give my regards to your teammates, _especially_ to Karin. I bet she couldn't be any happier if she discovered that you are now single again."

He nodded. "You too, stay out of trouble."

"Bye, Sasuke."

"Bye…"

With that, they parted ways. They would get over the pain… someday. When that someday would be? They didn't know. But someday.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun and that Yamanaka girl broke up?!" Karin asked, she was _visibly_ happy. "So that means Sasuke-kun _is_ available!"

"As if," Suigetsu smirked at Karin. "He loves that Yamanaka girl. Knowing Sasuke, you'll have to wait 20_ years_ to be noticed by him."

"You're a douchebag, Suigetsu," she wanted to kick his ass really bad. "Stop being a dickwad and admit the fact that Sasuke-kun will be _mine_."

"Dream on, you skank!" Suigetsu didn't know why but it seemed so fun messing around with Karin.

"It's about to rain," Juugo said as he looked at the sky. It was dark.

"Juugo was right, it's going to rain," Sasuke said as he came out from nowhere. He was not having an emotion as usual but his eyes were sad. "We have to get going now."

* * *

**Author's note:** Hey! As I said earlier, it is my birthday. So forgive me if I am having an addiction writing a SasuIno fanfic. The pairing is just addicting. And again, happy awesome birthday, **Lamanth**! More power to SasuIno! I love every SasuIno fan in the world. Oh, I wouldn't be surprised if there would be so much grammatical errors in this story because I was rushing when I was typing this. And I wrote this unplanned so yeah, I am sorry. And if there are grammatical errors, point them out! And that would be a big help. Reviews and criticisms are loved!


End file.
